


Promises

by legendarytozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Like not even subtle smut, M/M, Smut, This is all about the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytozier/pseuds/legendarytozier
Summary: Stan does not like to be bothered while he works. And he never backs out on a promise. Bill tests both of these theories.“Just let me finish this and I swear I’ll go down on you until you cum at least three times.”





	Promises

Stanley Uris did not like to be bothered while he worked. He found himself needing absolute silence and serenity while he wrote essays on birds and wildlife adventures he had been on. His study gave him the exact kind of peace he needed; quiet, closed off and cozy. The walls were lined with endless books and manuscripts; some he had read, others he had not had the chance to. The couches were soft and lined with throw pillows, but he rarely ever sat at them. It was more decorative than anything. His pride and joy, however, was the mahogany wood desk that sat close to the tall window overlooking his yard. It was expensive; probably the most expensive thing he owned. He had saved up for months to buy it. When he finally could afford it, he had cried a little when the delivery men had placed it in the room. It felt like the final piece he had been missing in his writings was here, and he could finally produce the content he wanted.

And produce he did. He worked harder than ever and so many of his essays were picked up and published in journals. Even at the young age of 24, he was becoming more well-known every single time he had something published and people were more in demand of him than ever. He was being sent on journeys across the world to study creatures, birds especially, and to go home and write about his experiences. He had discovered new species, and even helped on new theories regarding mimicry and adaptations in animals. Stanley Uris had become a real scientific legend.

But nobody was more demanding of him than Stan’s boyfriend, Bill Denbrough. Of course, he knew Stan had work to do, and yes, he had work to be doing himself, with the publisher’s meeting regarding his new horror book coming up very quickly, but it was so hard when he could hear Stan’s sighing and scribbling through the doors to his personal study. Bill preferred to write sprawled out in the kitchen, papers thrown haphazardly, or sometimes even on the floor. He handwrote so many ideas before typing them up, whereas Stan knew exactly what he wanted to say right from the get go, and everything was always so formal and _perfect._ Everything about Stan was perfect. From his writing to his study to his curly hair to his always pressed clothing. Bill felt like the absolute opposite next to him. His writing was in disarray, his hair was always all over the place, his clothes a little rumpled, even if Stan had pressed them for him. Bill was constantly worried that he was too messy for Stan, but Stan assured him that it kept him from going too crazy, and always left him with something to do. Bill was a mess, but Stan would not have him any other way. They went about their writings separately, and came together at night to balance out the crazy and the calm.

On this particular day, however, Bill was having none of it. He was antsy, so antsy, and he couldn’t seem to get any writing done. He was pacing, eavesdropping against Stan’s door, then pacing some more. Finally, once he had practically burned a whole in the floor, He grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle from the shelf, pouring them both a glass. He carried them to Stan’s door and knocked gently, before letting himself in. Stan didn’t turn around, but mumbled a soft ‘hi honey’ when he sauntered in.

Bill admired the back of Stan’s body; broad shoulders, muscular back that Bill could see through the thin white t-shirt he was sporting, curly hair that was illuminated golden from the setting sun shining brightly through the large framed window. He looked… heavenly. It only resolved Bill’s mentality that they were not going to be working anymore tonight. He placed one of the wine glasses on the desk and leaned against it, watching Stan read some notes he had in a journal from a recent trip to Cambodia they had gone on.

“Mmm, thank you. This is what I need to get through this,” Stan said, reaching for the glass of tantalizing red. Bill placed his fingers over Stan’s as they gripped the stem, and he finally lifted his eyes to meet Bill’s baby blues.

“B-but here is a t-thought I’m having; we c-c…we call it a night, and just enjoy each other’s c-c-company,” Bill said, rubbing his thumb over Stan’s. Stan lifted one eyebrow, catching the subtle seductive undertone in Bill’s voice.

“As much as I would love to do that, I have to finish this chapter. It has to be out by the end of the week,” Stand said, and turned back to his journal, reading and marking little passages and doodles as he went. Bill rolled his eyes.

“You have n-never, ever missed a d-deadline, and taking a n-n-night off is not going to ch-change that. You’ll have the work out, d-don’t worry,” Bill whined. Stan lifted his think framed glasses off his face and placed them on the desk to turn and look at Bill fully. He took a very long sip of his wine, admiring Bill’s grey long sleeve top, how it rested just perfectly over his muscular shoulders, and grazed his eyes higher over his neck, where a soft pink hickey was fading from a previous engagement they’d found themselves in a few days ago. He smiled fondly at the memory. He looked right into Bill’s eyes and saw that he was not going to back away from this ‘night off’ business quite so easily.

“Bill, baby, I love you. But I have to get this done, I really must. I have a very strict deadline that— “

“You have to f-follow to the minute or else th-th-things will fall to sh-shambles, I know. B-but for just this once, p-pl-please, pay attention to me,” Bill placed his wine glass down on a nearby bookshelf. Stan finished his in one more gulp and sighed. Bill took the glass and placed it beside his own.

“I always pay attention to you, I could admire you all day. You can sit in here while I finish this and then we can go to bed, okay?” Stan reached out to touch Bill’s elbow, smiling up at him. Bill thought of how there was nothing more beautiful than Stan’s smile, with the sun hitting him just right. He slid his butt onto the desk and crossed his ankles, reaching out to run his hand through Stan’s curls. They were as soft and perfect as always and Stan sighed, leaning into his hand. “Please Bill, let me just finish this chapter,” Stan whispered softly. Bill huffed dramatically and hopped off the desk pacing a lap around the room. Stan laughed quietly as he heard him do a few laps, nothing that Stan couldn’t tune out as he typed a few more lines, referring back to his journal every now and then. However, when he finally got back into the groove, he felt Bill place his hands on his shoulders and rub at a particularly tense muscle on his left side. He couldn’t even fight the groan and the tilting of his head to let Bill have better access. He always knew the exact spots to hit, where Stan was particularity tense.

“C-come on Stan, you know you h-have time to sp-spare for me,” Bill whispered, particularly close to Stan’s ear as he continued to rub out the knots that plagued his upper body.

_“Just let me finish this and I swear I’ll go down on you until you cum at least three times,”_ Stan whispered softly, eyes closed and relishing in the feeling of Bill’s hands. Bill stopped, shocked by what Stan had said. The idea was… enticing. He slid his hands from Stan’s shoulders.

“O-o-okay. Fine. I’ll w-wait, but I am h-holding you t-t-t… you to that,” Bill said quickly, his stutter extra pronounced, leaning in to place a quick kiss on the back of Stan’s neck. He shivered from the feeling of the soft brush of lips, and suddenly felt cold from the lack of contact.

Bill grabbed a book off the shelf by the door that was reserved for his horror books, and snuggled up on the couch to patiently read. Stan went back to work, quickly as he could. Despite his hurried pace, he still did not mistype and was actually rather proud of the language he had been spilling onto the page. The room was quiet besides the occasional page turning of Bill’s book and the soft flutter of fingers over typewriter keys. It was… serene. But both men had not forgotten the promise Stan had made, and the tension was still lingering nearby. The thought of what was to come left Bill reading quietly, but in a distracted way. He had to reread entire paragraphs, imagining what him and Stan were going to engage in later. He lost track of time, running through so many scenarios in his head, that he almost missed when Stan softly whispered from his desk.

“I’m done.”

Bill was up so fast he barely had any time to place the book down before he was behind Stan, placing gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder. Stan groaned and leaned backwards into Bill’s body, reaching up to run his fingers through Bill’s hair. He too, had been imagining all the ways he was going to make Bill come for him, how he was going to turn him into shaking mess by the end of it all.

“Come here,” Stan whispered softly, backing his chair up and pulling Bill around to the front. He lifted his hips onto the desk, and began the same assault on Bill’s neck that he had been giving Stan not ten seconds ago. Little whimpers escaped from Bill every time he sucked particularly hard on his neck, or bit down on top of where he had been just placing more gentle kisses. It was mesmerizing to hear Bill's mouth making such noises, and although they had been together for many years now, the sound would never get old to Stan. They were just as giddy about one another as they were the day they first kissed. Running his hands over Bill’s arms, he pulled his hands up to wrap them gently around his own neck. Once there, he dropped his own to work Bill’s button and fly open, palming the front of his already tented boxers. Bill literally squeaked as Stan worked him with his hands, still attacking his neck with his mouth, leaving such perfect marks behind. This made Stan laugh a little, but he remained focused. If he is going to ruin this boy by the end of the night, there would be no slow roll into this.

Finally, Stan kissed up along Bill’s jaw to his mouth, giving him exactly what he wanted. Their kisses were fast and heavy, and Stan never misses a beat palming Bill through his jeans.

“I want you to come just like this, got it?” Stan said into Bill’s mouth, and Bill was so distracted by the sensations that he simply nodded, knowing any words that came out would be stuttered and strange. He kept his arms locked around Stan’s neck, knowing that sitting there on that desk with Stan touching him all over wasn't going to make him last very long. They had never fucked in Stan’s study, mostly because he liked to keep it immaculate and Bill knew better than to bother him while he worked. But that day... that day felt different. The feeling in the air was particular, something Bill hadn’t felt between them before. It was exciting, and Bill was very much thrilled to be experiencing it. Stan’s one hand in his jeans and the other pulling his head back to kiss him more ferociously was going to be his undoing, and an undoing it was. He came hard in his jeans, sputtering Stan’s name life it was the word of God, and he immediately felt satiated and content. He could have simply sat there forever, staring into Stan’s eyes while he told him he was a good boy and that he looked beautiful. But Stan made a promise, and he intended to remain good on it. “Take off your clothes,” he demanded, and Bill did exactly that. He had gone soft, and was slightly sticky due to his own release, but was willing to comply with anything that Stan told him to do. Stan reached over the desk into one of the drawers, pulling out lube and a condom, and Bill noticeably shivered. Stan kept those things in here? Did he actually _want_ them to have sex in here? The thought made Bill wild, and his dick even throbbed a tiny bit.

“I have waited for you to come in here while I was working for so long, just so I could teach you a lesson about disturbing me,” Stan whispered softly against Bill’s neck, undoing his own button and zipper. Bill moaned at the feeling of Stan’s hands against him, undressing himself.

“P-p-please Stan, I w-want this so bad-d,” Bill said equally as soft, leaning back into the hard wood behind him for support. Stan slid his hands behind Bill and hoisted him back up onto the desk, before reaching behind him and pushing the various papers out of the way. Bill watched intently as Stan rolled a condom onto his erection, and Bill could see how hard he had become, and quite quickly, might he had. He pushed Bill backwards so his back was on the desk, pushing his knees up and apart.

“Oh, I know you do. But you’re going to behave and be quiet, okay? I am going to make you come, again, but this is about me right now. You have disrupted my writing and now I am going to show you what happens to those who interrupt me,” Stan said very seriously, but the tone of voice he was using was sexy, alluring, tantalizing. Bill was enraptured, and only nodded feebly. He was loving this side of Stan, and was already conjuring up a list of ways he could make Stan get this way again.

Before Bill could really think of anything, Stan had pushed himself into Bill, rather roughly. Bill squealed, then moaned as Stan’s hips met his own body. Stan pressed his forehead on Bill’s, and whispered over his mouth. “Stay quiet, Bill, this is not about you. Remember that, you are mine for the using”. Stan pushed out of Bill, and slammed back in, repeating the movement over and over again and softly groaning at the feeling. Stan was lost in the moment, and lost in Bill’s blue eyes as he held his body with one hand and their heads together with the other. He knew he was being rough with Bill, but the moment Bill asked him to stop, he would in a heartbeat, and Bill knew this also. Being rough was nothing new to them.

Bill tried his best to stay quiet, but the pace that Stan was wrecking him at was mind blowing. He let out soft whimpers, silenced by Stan’s out-load moans and breathing. He could tell Stan was close, his little tells giving him away, and that turned Bill on even more. After so many years of having sex with Stan, the fact that Bill could do this to him still made his heart kick into overdrive.

As soon as Bill thought Stan was going to finish off, he grabbed Bill’s hard, but sensitive, cock in one of his hands, and pumped in time with his own thrusts. Bill’s back arched at the touch, the feeling almost painful but not quite. He hoped that his release would match up with Stan’s, that was his favorite thing in the world. He held back from coming until the very last second when Stan’s thrusts became sloppier and he knew that the end was right there. As soon as Stan cried out loud, Bill felt his release punch him in the stomach, the feeling sending sparkles across his vision. He hadn’t felt that good in a while, it was… magical. Stan leaned forward and pressed a very heated, and messy kiss on Bill’s neck, and pulled out, leaving Bill feeling sore and empty. He was still coming down from his high, when he felt Stan kiss down his chest and across his stomach.

“W-what are you duh-doing?” Bill questioned, leaning up on incredibly weak arms. He lifted one hand to run it through Stan’s unruly, but incredibly soft curls. Seeing him like this, naked and sweaty and absolutely glowing, made Bill want to cry with adoration. But the heated look Stan gave him when lifted his eyes from Bill’s torso sent an entirely different feeling though him. Stan was _sexy._ Very sexy. And he hoped he never got sick of putting his hands all over him, but he doubted that would ever happen.

“I promised you three, did I not? I never back out on promises” Stan questioned, but it was not a question that needed an answer. Bill’s head lolled back and he moaned as Stan left a kiss on the top of each of his hipbones.

“Stan, I’m going to f-f-faint if you d-do this,” Bill said softly.

“That’s okay. I’ll carry you to bed. I always stick to my promises, and I promised three rounds,” Stan said, finally laying a tender hand on Bill’s, surprisingly, twitching penis.

The feeling was painful this time, it really did hurt. But Stan was gentle, slow, and the pain slowly shifted back into pleasure. Bill groaned, letting his body lay back down so he didn’t black out. As soon as Stan placed his mouth around the head, he knew he was a goner. Bill cried out, begging for him not to stop but also flinching every time the friction was too much.

It took longer than normal due to his worn-out state, but his orgasm was impending, and it was going to be big. Bill was about to tell Stan that he wasn’t sure that he could do this when Stan swallowed him down fully, his nose pressing against Bill’s lower stomach. Bill lifted his head to see Stan looking at him through thick lashes and that was all it took, Bill came, _hard._ He knew Stan didn’t love when Bill came in his mouth, but tonight he made an exception. Bill cried out so loud, that somewhere in the back of his mind he was worried the neighbours might hear. He was shaking and his vision went completely black, but he was still conscious. The feeling was so overwhelming that he couldn’t even find the words to sputter out the simplest of sentences. Stan pulled away slowly, lifting his body so he could see Bill's face in all its ecstasy.

“Oh baby, you are so fucking beautiful,” Stan was saying, brushing Bill’s hair off his sweaty forehead. He continued to whisper encouraging words to Bill, bringing him back to reality. Once Bill was able to open his eyes, He saw Stan leaning over him, smiling fondly. The light was filtering through his curls so perfectly and his face glowed with love, Bill started to cry. Tears streaked down his cheeks.

“Oh, Bill, are you alright?” Stan asked, concerned.

“You are s-so m-m-magical. Are you an ang-g-gel?” Bill asked, hazy. Stan laughed, and it was a glorious sound.

“Definitely not. But thank you. Let me take you to the shower, okay? I don’t think you could even get one step without falling right now.” Stan slipped his hands under Bill’s slick body, shiny with sweat and his own cum. Bill vaguely remembered Stan humming softly under his breath, before exhaustion overcame him, and Bill was asleep before they even reached the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I finally posted a little fic. It's a fucking miracle. This is based off the prompt at the beginning I saw on tumblr (mine is legendarytozier btw). Anyways, enjoy!! xx


End file.
